DN
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Mungkin memang sejak kanak-kanak aku sudah mencintaimu, Jim. Mungkin kau juga begitu. Dan, apa itu pula yang membuatmu membawaku pergi dari Eden, menyadarkan aku bahwa surga itu bukan tempat untukku? BTS. Minyoon/Minga


**DN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mandi dengan air hangat. Di balik sekat buram, Jimin berdiri menungguku selesai. Semalam dia memperlakukanku dengan kasar hingga badanku jadi lebam-lebam. Kalau disentuh rasanya sakit. Beberapa mulai membiru. Hujaman air dari _shower_ seperti tusukan-tusukan kecil di kulit. Aku menunduk terus. Busa sabunku sudah lari entah kemana. Jiminlah yang memutar keran itu kemudian. Dia matikan airnya. Dia beri aku selembar handuk dan habis kulilitkan itu di badan, dia tuntun aku ke kamar.

" _Tube_ -nya jangan ditekan keras-keras, keluarnya jadi banyak." Aku belum berpakaian dan handuk tak lagi melilit. Aku duduk di tepi kasur sedang Jimin berdiri di depanku dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ah, iya. Lupa. Malah pakai tenaga. Sakit?"

Kalau kuingat-ingat, Jimin memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya ketika kami pulang sekolah di hari terakhir sebelum libur panjang musim panas. Waktu itu kami masih SD. Aku dan dia adalah teman sekolah yang tak pernah akur. Kami hampir selalu bertengkar setiap hari. Dulu aku bukan anak perempuan yang diam-diam anggun. Kalau dinganggu aku akan melawan. Termasuk pada Jimin. Dia anak laki-laki yang cukup nakal, sering dengan sengaja dia ikat seujung rambut panjangku di pengait tas belakang kursi hingga aku tak bisa berdiri. Jika pertengkaran kami sudah sampai pada tahap yang lebih parah (saking sebalnya aku pada dia), kami akan berkelahi. Dia pukul aku dan jambak rambutku. Suatu hari aku sengaja balas dendam dengan memasukkan kepompong ke dalam celananya sampai dia menjerit-jerit. Sejak saat itu permainan jadi seimbang, karena kami sama. Ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya di jalan, dengan mudahnya aku terima.

"Perih." Aku meringis waktu dia mengobati luka lebamku. Yang di pipi ini paling kelihatan, dia bilang. Sebabnya dia cukup keras dia memukulku. Kalau mau bicara jadi agak kaku.

" _Sorry."_

Aku tak paham kenapa luka-luka ini terasa bagus. Terlihat seperti perhiasan (atau bukti bahwa Jimin hidup bersamaku sekarang).

Hubungan kami itu sama seperti lelucon yang kalau sudah tertawa, mudah dilupakan. Lulus SD, kami berpisah. Entah Jimin sekolah di mana. Aku tak tahu—dan tak pernah pula mencari tahu. Padahal kami masih sama-sama di California tapi tak pernah bertemu. Saat remaja, aku sadar bahwa diriku dan Jimin bukan apa-apa. Iya, hanya lelucon, lelucon anak-anak. Aku melupakannya. Kemudian masa sulit datang ketika orangtuaku bercerai. Sejak itu aku tak lagi tinggal serumah baik dengan ibu atau dengan ayahku. Aku menjadi Yoongi yang sendirian di California. Tapi ketika aku memandang pegunungan kapur yang luas, aku merasa bahwa tempat tinggalku ini sebetulnya adalah surga. Memang benar bahwa di sini ada banyak dewa dan monster yang tinggal. Merekalah yang menjadikan dunia ini rumit, namun indah dan menyenangkan. Banyak yang bersinggungan. Ketika aku masuk ke Eden-nya para setan, mereka bilang aku malaikat. Tapi aku dan Tuhan tidak memiliki hubungan sama sekali, jadi aku bebas melakukan apa yang aku mau. Maka mulailah aku mengenal apa itu nikmat dunia. Waktu SMU aku punya banyak pacar. Satu-satu pernah tidur denganku sekali-kali. Aku dan teman-temanku suka pesta minum. Rasa-rasanya aku telah jadi bagian dari California yang keren. Kami tak pernah puas dengan mabuk, atau batuk karena rokok. Kami coba-coba menyuntikkan narkoba. Surga itu makin luas. Kolamnya makin dalam. _Glory._ Aku tenggelam. Eden ini benar-benar memberikan kebebasan untukku (sebagai obat hati yang melulu sakit gara-gara orangtua). Aku sangat bebas dan bahagia. Lalu aku datang pada tingkatan surga yang lebih tinggi. Aku menari di depan orang-orang berduit di dalam klab malam. Aku meliuk-liuk di tiang, hanya dengan bra dan celana dalam yang tutupi bagian penting. Kala aku mendekat, mereka sering menyelipkan dolar di celana dalam atau di celah antara payudaraku. Uang-uang itu harum. Harum kekayaan. Aku bisa membeli apa saja. Mereka, para pengunjung klab itu, yang menonton aku, seperti sehamparan bunga dengan juta-juta nektar yang manis.

Kalau kulihat mata Jimin yang biru pucat itu, dia masih sama seperti ketika dia berusia sepuluh, sebelas, atau sampai duabelas—sebelum aku benar-benar tak lagi melihat wajahnya. Jimin punya dua sisi yang jadi satu. Kalau marah meledak seperti kembang api, kalau diam ya lembut begini. Anehnya sejak dulu, tiap kali mengingat dirinya yang membentakku karena kepompong itu, di kepala ada banyak letusan-letusan kembang api warna-warni. Bahkan, aku sanggup terus melihat matanya meski semalam dia membentakku berkali-kali, sebab kembang api di langit gelap itu benar-benar indah.

"Jimin, tiba-tiba kata-katamu lewat di sini." Aku menunjuk dahiku. Selesai berpakaian aku mengikutinya ke dapur. Entah untuk apa juga sebab aku tak merasa lapar. Aku duduk memunggungi laut. Anginnya mengelus tengkuk.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Racun. Aku ini beracun, racun bagimu."

Dia terkekeh pelan, lalu menunjukkan wajah kasihan. Mungkin wajahku lucu baginya. Lalu kata-kataku merupakan kalimat yang klise. "Ya memang."

"Bukankah racun itu buruk? Lalu mengapa kau membawaku kembali?" Aku merunduk ketika dia menyisir rambutku dengan jarinya, supaya tak kusut. Ini masih basah. Kemudian ketika kepalaku turun ke bawah, kulihat kuku jari kakiku sendiri. Kuteksnya mulai mengelupas. Harus dihapus. Jelek. Jimin menarik helai-helai yang sudah tak tersangkut.

"Racun, kalau kau ambil sedikit-sedikit lalu kau campur dengan air, rasanya seperti segelas _lemonade_."

"Hm ... jadi ingin."

"Limun?"

" _Yes."_

Kutatap birunya. Pupil Jimin dalam ukuran yang sangat kecil. Seperti titik. Orang bilang pupil akan membesar ketika kita melihat sesuatu yang kita sukai. "Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

" _Porque..."_ Tapi di depanku titik itu titik saja. _"yo soy la princesa."_

Jimin pergi untuk membuka kulkas. Aku melihat urat-urat tangannya keluar ketika dia menarik gagang pendingin itu. Mungkin karena ruangan ini tak bersekat dan pintu kacanya yang lebar langsung menghadap pantai—angin laut, gulungan ombak, dan panas cerah musim kering—membuat titik di matanya tak besar-besar.

" _Esta bien, princesa."_

Jimin yang muncul di antara keramaian klab malam tidak mengulurkan tangannya untuk menitipkan uang di pakaian dalamku, melainkan minta aku menyambut jari-jarinya yang mau menggenggam. Aku turun dari panggung. Aku dibawanya pergi dari sekotak kecil bagian dari Eden. Ketika menengok ke belakang, orang-orang melihat kami, melihat Jimin yang membawa kabur seorang penari, dan lembar-lembar uang yang kutinggalkan.

"Aku ingin kau berhenti melakukan itu dan pulang bersamaku sekarang," katanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku di sini?"

"Kau lebih peduli pada jawabanku atau tubuhmu yang hampir telanjang itu? Masuk ke mobil. Ada mantelku di dalam."

Jimin tidak pernah mengatakan padaku alasan mengapa dia bisa tahu aku ada di klab itu. Dia tak pernah katakan apa-apa. Aku tak pernah lagi bertanya sejak hari pertemuan kami dan malam dingin dengan sebuah mantel yang menemaniku di jok belakang mobilnya. Aku di rumahnya, tanpa satu jawaban tentang ini. Mungkin dia maunya bungkam saja, ingin seperti kerang-kerang yang terkubur dalam di pasir.

"Jim."

Aku hanya bisa menerka-nerka, mungkin baginya hubungan kami bukanlah sebuah lelucon semata. Kupikir dia mencintaiku, dan kasarnya dia semalam memang terasa seperti cinta. Sebuah teguran untukku karena dia peduli. Buktinya, suntikan, dan obat-obatan di tasku sudah dia buang ke laut.

Majalah di atas meja lembar-lembarnya terbuka sendiri karena angin. Tapi dia tak terbang seperti tisu yang lupa kubuang. Aku keluar, ingin mengumpati angin yang semakin kencang. Kulihat Jimin datang. Gelas limunku berkeringat. Kemudian dia berdiri di sebelahku. Dahi sempitnya tak terhalang apa-apa ketika angin kencang menerpa wajah kami. Jimin sedikit memicingkan mata. Birunya sama dengan langit. Dia menengok padaku, kemudian menunduk untuk cium aku. Sekali, dia tempel-lepas. Lalu ia cium lagi untuk sedikit mengisap belah bibirku. Mata biru itu jatuh di lebam pipiku selama beberapa lama, dalam diamnya dan aku menelisik bulu mata Jimin yang tipis tapi panjang-panjang.

Mungkin memang sejak kanak-kanak aku sudah mencintaimu, Jim. Mungkin kau juga begitu. Dan, apa itu pula yang membuatmu membawaku pergi dari Eden, menyadarkan aku bahwa surga itu bukan tempat untukku?

Jimin menekan lebam di pipiku dengan jari-jarinya. Aku merintih. Tapi kemudian dia mencium luka itu, lantas mencium bibirku. Rasanya adalah luka. Mencintainya adalah hal yang sulit.

" _Hay, you,_ DN..."

Pupilnya besar. Padahal matahari masih memelototi dari atas sana. Gelombang panas yang terbawa angin laut sampai pada kami. Jiminlah yang menyatukan tubuhku dengannya di lantai balkon. Hangat, lembut, nyaman, perih, sakit, ngilu, kembang api, lalala, dia menjambak rambutku, aku tertawa, kami bercinta di siang bolong.

" _Loving me is never enough,"_ katanya.

.

.

.

" _He used to call me DN_

 _That stood for deadly nightshade_

' _cause I was filled with poison_

 _But blessed with beauty and rage_

 _Jim told me that_

 _He hit me and it felt like a kiss_

 _Jim brought me back_

 _Reminded me of when we were kids..."_

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Note:** Wait, what? Maafkan saya karena ini adalah cerita yang sama sekali tidak berplot. Asli, saya lagi kering ide, nulis juga kayak orang mabok. Mabok gara-gara satu lagu. Setelah baca cerita ini pwiz dengarkan lagu Lana Del Rey—Ultraviolence. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sana. Dengan segala interpretasi yang ngaco hahaha. Tapi beneran, di liriknya ada nama Jim. Jadi suka. Ah apasih? Kayaknya saya lagi ga waras. Hahaha. Betewe makasih ya yang udah baca sampe sini.


End file.
